Momentous
by Tori Sohma
Summary: Zutara Week has descended upon us. Thsi is day 2, momentous. Katara and Zuko bond.


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is for Zutara Week Day 2 Momentous. (: Enjoy**

* * *

Katara rolled over on her bed, disturbed by the noise of footsteps going past her room. _"Is it morning already?" _ Cracking open her eyes she groaned. It was still dark out! Sitting up and rubbing the tiredness form her eyes she knew she wouldn't be getting to sleep again anytime soon.

"_Might as well make some tea, and find out who disturbed my sleep."_

Getting up and walking out into the hallway Katara begun to walk towards the kitchen. She memorized the house yesterday when Zuko brought the gaang to his childhood vacation house. Hearing the kettle scream as steam escaped from it she peaked her head in the doorway. So it was Zuko... Deciding to walk as quietly as she could, not making a peep she grabbed the firebender's shoulders, causing him to jump, startled.

Turning quickly he spoke. "What are you doing up?"

Still holding his shoulders she grinned. "Well I was peacefully dreaming until a certain firebender woke me up."

He shrugged while grinning. "Not my fault that any noise can wake you from your slumber."

Katara laughed softly and moved towards the kettle. Grabbing two cups form the cabinet she glanced over at him. "The usual?"

"Of course."

Pouring milk into his and taking her's with a few sugars she took a sip of her's, keeping the cup in hand. "So why are you up before the sun today?"

Zuko took his tea and took a sip. _"Not as good as Uncle's." _"I thought I would watch the sunrise, I haven't seen it form here since I was younger with my mom." he got lost in the memory of his mother waking him up before dawn and bringing him on the balcony to watch the sunrise The sun rising over the ocean until it's light hit every surface.

"Mind if I come with you?"

Shaking his head Zuko asked. "Wait what?"

Smiling softly Katara asked. "Do you mind if I watch it with you?"

"Sure you can." Zuko replied and looked out the window at the rising sun in the far distance. Taking her free hand with his free one he pulled Katara towards the balcony connected to the kitchen. "Come on or else we might miss it."

Outside was dark with a little bit of color from the east. They barely missed it. "Hey, Zuko?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"Why is this so important to you. I mean watching the sun rise?"

Zuko looked away form Katara and focused on the rising sun in the distance, taking away the darkness until night falls again. "When I was younger, my mother use to wake me up and bring me out here." He leaned against the bars of the balcony. "She use to tell me that the sun took away all the fears that you had of the dark. You could see. She told me that my gift is from the sun, so my bending would never be evil. She said the sun was pure, and it had fire also. It was just us. No Azula, no father. Just mother and I. We use to make tea too, because Uncle Iroh always made sure we had some, and it was polite to drink it."

Katara stood and listened, keeping her attention on the firebender next to her. With the rising sun he looked at peace. His face was calm, free of worry of the war. Free of annoyance from Aang, or Sokka. He looked so young in that moment, she wanted to keep him there, shield him, love him.

Looking at Katara he grinned. "You remind me of her. The wanting to help, the way you care for us. They way you make meals for everyone." He turned his head to the oncoming light, staying silent as there was no words needed.

Katara looked as the sun passed the mountains in the distance and rushed towards the island. It's light spreading across the ocean until it's light reached the ocean's sands, and finally let it self be known in the city. Turning towards Zuko she smiled. "Thankyou."

"For what?" Zuko asked turning towards the brunette.

"For telling me, about when you were younger. About your mother."

"No problem." Zuko smiled and leaned closer to her, closing his eye she softly kissed her. She kissed back and sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling back Zuko smiled and looked into Katara's eyes. "She would of liked you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, he would have." Pulling his girlfriend closer to him he watched the waves crash onto the sand, and the sounds of birds chirping signaling dawn.


End file.
